


Chekhov's gun

by Sinpie_Senpai



Series: Fanfics written for Fayren's OCs [3]
Category: Robots & Lace, Robots - Fandom
Genre: Added because Criticality's a dick, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Valence, Robot Sex, Sensuality, Threesome - F/M/M, Wire Play, prosthetic cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Sinpie_Senpai
Summary: If in the first act you have hung a pistol on the wall, then in the following one it should be fired.





	Chekhov's gun

**Author's Note:**

> Fayren wanted it, so did I, so have your cake and eat it folks.
> 
> Characters aren't mine. This is a fanfic written for [Fayren's](https://twitter.com/fayren?s=09) OCs on her blog [Robots & Lace](https://twitter.com/robots_and_lace?s=09). Can be read as a standalone.

He sat unmoving on the bed, the red lights on his body blinked quietly as Ratio typed away on her tablet, a small cable connected him to it so she could read the status of his system.

"Alright, final check." Ratio said, "I'll run a last scan just in case, then we can proceed."

"... Are you sure about him, though?"

Valence eyed Criticality with concerns. He was but a looming presence in a far corner of the room, silently watching - for now. It wasn't the first time Criticality took part in these… private tests that Ratio and Valence did, but one couldn't always tell what would happen with Criticality around. He didn't always follow directions, preferred to do whatever he pleased. Somehow it all turned out alright, for the most part. Valence didn't want to recall all the times it didn't.

"I'd rather having him here where I can watch him than having him taking you off somewhere in private and doing whatever he wants - which he definitely will if we leave him out, and he finds out about this on his own." Criticality made a small dissenting noise, which Ratio promptly ignored. "Scan's done! Seems no problem so far. Everything's good to go!" She unplugged the tablet from Valence and put it away.

Valence moved to the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard and arranging his long legs so Ratio could slide in the middle of them. He liked the outfit that she chose for tonight: a sheer lace crimson dress that complimented her alabaster skin, the startling black of her lingerie suggestively shimmering through the translucent fabric. Valence found that his eyes were ultimately drawn to her, captivated by her allures. If Valence had a heart, it would ache with how beautiful she was. He didn't, so instead, his core throbbed with adoration.

"Tell me if you start to feel that something's not right." Ratio murmured, touching his face. He nodded.

She settled in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. He couldn't return her kiss, but he leaned his face into it. With his hands he stroked her back gently, tracing the sinuous curve of her spine.

"You could feel the fabric, yes?" Ratio asked. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing." He said. "Soft, smooth…” He searched for the word, “s-i-l-k-y." He supposed silky was the right description for it. The haptic feedback was surprisingly pleasant and fascinating, a lot clearer and more precise. He had the most sensors on his hands and fingertips, but being a model designed for combat, they were very dull compared to what humans usually felt. Ratio decided to amp them up so that their intimate time together would be more enjoyable.

“Good. Look like the reworked sensitivity system is operating as intended. If it gets overwhelming, let me know.”

“Of course.” He said, but his eyes were on her mouth. He couldn’t really feel the touch on his faceplate, but now… Curious, he brought his finger to her chin, gently stroking her lower lip. The texture was soft, uneven, and slightly dry. She smirked, clamping her lips around his finger and pulling it into her mouth. A wet flick of her tongue had him pull back with a small gasp, embarrassed.

“You are so cute.” Ratio giggled.

She inched closer so that her body could press snugly against his. Her whole presence in such close proximity always made his core pulsate with bliss. She was like warm sweet honey dripping from a spoon on a cold day.

Slowly, with his new sensitivity, he explored her body all over again. A new world unraveled under his touch, sensations blooming with even the most gentle brush of his fingers on her skin. His hands could differentiate every inch of her: the small bumps of the bone at the nape of her neck, the extra smooth skin at the curve of her shoulder, the subtle hardness of ribs and pelvis, the slightly fuzzy texture of the hair on her tender thighs, the plump, plush cushion of her asscheeks. It felt…

Ethereal.

Her breath quickened as he groped her breasts, kneading and squeezing them in his hands. He liked how they fit perfectly in his palms, like they belonged there. He played with her nipples, too, rubbing his thumb over the small nubs until they hardened. She moaned his name breathily, and ground her hips down on him until his modesty panel slid open. Smiling, she slid down his body until her face was leveled with his crotch. She unlatched his cock, moved it out of its sheath. Her hands were warm and soft against it, brushing lightly against the sensitive sensors, drawing a soft moan out of Valence as his cock started leaking at the tip.

"Hmmm." She hummed, pleased. "Hello there, Valence Jr." He almost laughed.

"Sorry but I won't be playing with you." She comically lamented. "Maybe later, m'kay?" Her hands moved lower, and Valence gasped.

"Now you, _you_ I'll be playing with."

The excitement in her gaze made him blush. She had asked him if he liked the idea, if it made him uncomfortable, and he had said he was ready to try it for her. It didn't take her long to create his latest addition, he helped her along the way to customize it. Seeing the effect it had on her now was totally worth the effort.

There was now another thing underneath his modesty panel: a valve - soft black folds, with red LEDs of sensors faintly glowing under the silicone. He couldn't help but clench up when Ratio touched him there - sensitive, so sensitive - the feedback went straight to his brain and made him shiver.

There was a small, scratched wondering noise that caused them to both look up. Criticality had silently crept closer to the bed where they were without any of them knowing. They didn't even hear him.

"You like it, hm?" Ratio sent him a knowing look. Crit didn't reply to her provocation. "Sorry, I made it, so I'm first."

Valence wanted to keep an eye on Criticality, but all his attention was swept away when Ratio caressed his valve, fingertips delicately tracing the outline of his folds. He gasped and twitched, feeling a gush of slick lubricant rushing out of him, and immediately blushing even brighter.

"You are so shy and sensitive, it's just adorable, like a blushing virgin." Ratio teased him, and he looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Well, it means that the sensors are working fine. There's no problem with the contractions of the silicon, either, as well as the self-lubricant system. But we'll have to… perform more tests, just to make sure."

She went slowly and carefully, only giving him feathery touches, stroking and rubbing until he was slick enough with lubricant. As she tentatively dipped the tip of her finger inside, he seized up, and she pulled it out.

"Shh, relax. Everything's fine." She crooned, stroking the inside of his thighs, the soothing touch calmed him down a little.

She wrapped her hand around Valence's cock, drawing out a raspy groan from the depth of his synth. Thumb rubbed at the sensitive sensor at the head, and Valence keened, thrusting into her touch. She stroked him with an easy, loose grip, the movements made all the more easier with his lubricant. Pleasure rolled through him in gentle waves, he could feel his processes faltering, stuttering as he moaned quietly, head rolling back against the headboard.

When her small finger breached him, he didn't tense up again - lost in the blissful euphoria. It felt a little strange, but not uncomfortable, as she started moving her finger around, feeling his insides. There was little resistance - the silicon was warm and soft, slippery with slick. "Good?" She murmured. He hummed his agreement, relaxing into the bed.

She added another, making curious little rubs, searching and mapping out his sensitive spots. His hands tightened around the bedsheet whenever she found one, and she could feel the way he clenched and trembled around her fingers, making tiny little groans as his hips bucked, vapor started to gush out from the vents on his body. Ratio could feel a low fire kindling inside the pit of her stomach, watching Valence like this, pliant and wonderfully responsive to her ministrations. He had always devoted to her - so caring, sweet, and protective - so she wanted to share this with him, too - the most intimate part of her biology.

A shadow loomed over her, and she felt the bed dip with Criticality's added weight. There was a faint warmth radiating from him as he leaned forward, staring over her shoulder at where her fingers nesting inside Valence.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" She crooned to Criticality, reaching up to pet his face with one hand, "Don't worry. We have all night." A vague, obscure rumble was his answer.

She started moving her fingers in slow, circular motions, twisting them, rubbing her knuckles against his walls. Valence arched his back, processes jittering in the attempt to comprehend the new sensations - he could feel every little movement, how her fingers brushing his sensitive nodes hidden deep inside, enticing touches stirring sparks of pleasure up his spine, never before this profound and intimate. He put a hand over his eyes, trembling moans and chirps crackling free from his synth as Ratio continued to stimulated him, lightly stroking his cock following the rhythm of the shallow thrusts of her hand.

A wet touch on the inside of his thigh caught his attention, and he moved his fingers away a little to look, only for a sharp gasp to tumble out of his voice box. Criticality was hovering right behind Ratio, his shadow eclipsing her small frame. Valence was completely unaware that he had gotten so close, and the realization he had been watching the whole time - seeing everything, _everything_ \- flushed Valence with a hot rush of shameful arousal. Ratio must have felt it - he could tell from the surprise on her face. She looked at Valence - who quickly avoided her eyes, then at Criticality - he had his tongue out and the tip of it was gently caressing Valence's thigh, then back at Valence, before a mischievous smile bloomed on her face. "Oh. You like being watched, hmm?"

"I...do not." Valence said. It sounded weak to his own sound receptors. Criticality made a noise that suspiciously sounded like a snort. Ratio chuckled. Adorable, naive Valence. She was going to have to find and drag all and every kink out of him - which she suspected would be a great amount. God knew what he and Criticality had been up to before she got here.

"But of course." She purred, "It's not like you suddenly clenched up and got even wetter when you realized he was watching this close, or something."

The LEDs on Valence's face were a bright scarlet now. He couldn't even stutter out a halfhearted denial. Ratio licked her lips. Oh, she was definitely going to exploit this in the future.

While they were talking, Criticality simply continued at it with his own pace. His tongue slid its way in between the gap where Valence's legs connected to his torso, teasing and playing with the wires there, drawing a full body shudder out of Valence. His cock twitched sharply in Ratio's hand, and a gush of slick leaked out of him, wetting her fingers.

"Eager to proceed, aren't you?" Ratio crooned to them both. Valence moaned as Crit's tongue dug in deeper between the wires, and involuntarily trying to close his legs. Ratio immediately held one of his knees, and Criticality held another, keeping him spread open.

"Now, leave his wires alone. We aren't testing those." Ratio told Criticality. "Let's focus on the main purpose of today's test, shall we?"

Criticality withdrew his tongue, instead it followed the V of Valence's hips, brushing lightly against his prosthetic cock but ignoring it, and headed straight to where Valence's valve was. Valence stared up at the ceiling as he felt the tongue prodding at his folds, slowly tracing where they were clamping around Ratio's fingers. He couldn't look. It'd be too much.

Ratio scissored her fingers, stretching him open enough for Criticality's tongue to slip in, and Valence jolted, pulling at the bedsheet under him. Where Ratio's fingers were warm, Criticality's tongue was cold, and the startling contrast in temperature caused him to seize up. The cold of Criticality's tongue turned the warmth from Ratio's fingers into a burning ember, and in return, her heat made his touch felt like prickly ice. It felt-

" _Oh-_ -!"

Valence couldn't help but squirm as they started moving together, caressing him all over, inside, pressing against all the place that sparked euphorical statics up and down his body, and Valence bucked into it, moaning, craving for more, even though it felt a little bit too much already. Criticality's tongue curled around Ratio's fingers, and she played with it, stroking and twisting against the soft silicon of Valence's interior - their movements impossible to discern and the sudden change in temperature from one moment to the next drove Valence mad. His processes muddled together in confusion, tangling themselves into spaghetti trying to comprehend it. It was all just---

Ratio pulled her fingers out, and Criticality withdrew his tongue. Valence whimpered, trying to keep them inside as they slipped out of him, leaving him empty and disappointed. Confused and still buzzing with lust, Valence stole a peek, but they were just swapping place between his legs.

"You got bigger fingers, so you prepare him while I put my straps on." Ratio told Criticality. "Don't push it too far, or I'll kick you out and have Valence all for myself."

Criticality didn't make any move to acknowledge her, instead he grabbed Valence's waist and pulled him down, so he would be fully lying down on the bed. His eyeless face tilted to the side, like he was contemplating something. His body was relaxed, but it didn't tell Valence anything more about what Criticality was thinking. His modesty panel was still closed. Valence couldn't determined if he was aroused by the sight of him spreading out on the bed or not. Even though they had been in the most bizzare kind of erotic relationship for a long time, he still felt it very difficult to read Criticality.

His hand moved to Valence's valve, metallic fingers tracing the rim of his folds, almost curiously. Criticality watched as they fluttered at his touch. He slipped one finger inside first, and it was just--- so much bigger and longer, reaching deeper inside of Valence than Ratio's finger could. Valence could feel its movements, testing the give of the silicon, perhaps.

Criticality pulled it out, and Valence half expected two fingers to return, but no. The feeling of his cold tongue brushing against Valence's entrance caused him to shudder.

When it pushed in, Valence tensed up, clenching against the intrusion, but Criticality dipped his fingers into the gap at Valence's leg against, fingertips dancing across the sensitive wires - a move that they were both too familiar with. Tingling pleasure sparked instantly, slowly coaxing Valence's stiffened body to loosen up for Criticality. His tongue crept deeper inside, widening as it went. It was...overwhelming. Valence could feel every millimeter of the long appendage sliding into him, the cold from it pleasantly soothed the overheating silicon. It rubbed against his inner walls, twisting inside of him somewhere in the very pit of his abdomen, pressing against all of his sensors and the sudden surge of data input overwhelmed Valence's processors, steam hissing out of the vents on his body. His system started culling background processes in an attempt to reduce the burden, until Valence couldn't think of anything else but what Criticality was doing to him and how ungodly good it felt.

Criticality didn't cease, tongue continued its exploration and ministration, relentless and unyielding, like he was determined to hunt down and map every little sensory node inside Valence. He couldn't stop trembling as euphoria wrecking its way through his circuits. He gasped as a pair of fingers joined the tongue, scissoring, working him open. As they curled and stroked, Valence whined, squirming at the stretch. He was...so full, valve throbbing, aching so deliciously. Strangled, needy noises crackled out of his voice box. He-he…

A sob escaped Valence as he gave in, bucking his hips, pushing back onto Criticality's fingers and tongue. White hot pleasure coiled around him, fold after fold, and all he could do was squirming helplessly in its grip, drowning in the waves of ecstasy surging through his circuits. He was... It was... He just needed-

A hand came to wrap around his cock, soft and warm and gripping him just right, just so, _perfect_ , thumb swiping across the sensitive sensors at the tip, and it was enough.

Valence seized up around Criticality's tongue and came. Criticality fucked him through it, thrusting and twisting and coiling his tongue inside of him until he was over-sensitive and overloaded with sensory inputs. Broken wails escaped Valence as he tried to twist away, but Criticality hold his hips still, not allowed him to move even an inch as he continued to wrench short bursts of pleasure out of him and Valence got no choice but to ride it out, until the last flare of his orgasm died down into buzzing aftershocks.

Criticality's tongue slipped out. Valence slumped down onto the bed, delirious and burning, optical receptors flickered broken warnings across his interface. His processors bumped up his cooling protocols, exhaling gusts of hissing steam from his body.

"I clearly remember telling you to prepare him, not tongue-fuck his brain out, you greedy prick." Ratio's voice floated somewhere above him, but Valence felt too numb to move, body still humming with the afterglow.

"He was _practically_ begging for it." Criticality finally said something, voice rumbling, oh so smug and pleased with himself. Valence wanted to say that he practically _wasn't_ , but only a weak chirp tumbled out of his voice box.

"Well, they say 'A fair booty made many thieves'. I guess I shouldn't have expected you to hold back when Valence just laying there looking…" Ratio used some _very_ vulgar words that if Valence wasn't too fucked out to actually process anything, he would have been steaming with embarrassment. "The show was a pretty hot one though, so I'll let it slide."

His sound receptors registered movements around him, on the bed. Criticality's hands came to wrap around his frame, guiding him up, letting Valence lean into his chest. Criticality's body was humming, too - Valence could feel the subtle vibrations of his system against his back, bouncing off their chassises, resonating and mingling with his own. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Your lights are so dim," A tender hand stroked his face. "Valence, are you still with us?"

Valence's optical receptors flickered then recalibrated until they could focus on Ratio in front of him. He nodded.

"Everything's good?"

"Yes, I was just…" He made a vague gesture with his hand, "...recovering." Ratio gave Criticality a glare over Valence's shoulder, so he guessed the other was literally beaming with cockiness behind him.

"You had your fun, so watch." Ratio told Criticality, "My turn now."

She returned between his legs, and Valence let them part, welcoming her back. He didn't realize what was different on her until she pressed something, and a hatch in the middle of her crotch opened up, revealing a… Valence choked on the sound that came out of his synth.

It was a metallic cock, smooth black with a long red line running along the underside where the sensors were. He... recognized it. It was one of the prototypes Ratio made back when they were still experimenting with giving him an artificial sexual organ. Ratio said she didn't like it because it felt too hard and slippery inside of her.

"I modified it a little," Ratio chuckled, obviously amused by Valence's reaction. "Ran some wires into and through the strap-on to connect it with my system, so I can feel things through it."

Valence gauged it carefully. It wasn't exactly too big or too long, in fact the size was just right. The idea of having it inside of him didn't frighten him. In fact, it would be greatly appreciated: after being stuffed so full, now he felt terribly empty, his valve still wet and prime, clenching around nothing. He wondered…

"Shit! Criticality was right. You are practically begging for it." Ratio declared, and Valence jolted, realizing that he was staring unblinkingly at the cock. When he looked up, her cheeks and eyes were glowing with wants - she looked… lustful. He shivered as she licked her lips.

Her hands slid up his thighs, dipping into him - he was ready, loose and slick with both Criticality's and his own lubricant. Holding her breath, she aligned the cock with Valence's entrance and slowly, carefully allowed the tip to breach his body. When he didn't tensed up, she pushed in, carefully, and met no difficulty. The smooth, sensual friction was so delicious that Valence lifted his hips, pushing onto it, and Ratio moaned out, both amazed and enticed by the pressure she felt around the prosthetic phallus. As she bottomed out, they both stopped, taking a precious moments to adjust together. The only sound in the room was Ratio's ragged breathing.

Valence felt heady. The cock filled him up so good, stretching him open with a satisfying girth - a cold, pleasant weight pressing insistently against his sensory nodes. Buzzing statics of desire throbbed under his chassis, and he ached for more.

Ratio remained still, relishing in the way that Valence clenched around her. It was a kind of perplexed astonishment - how he was so hot inside, his interiors tightly pulsing and anchoring around her as she settled snug and secure inside of him. Valence's lights were pulsating almost like a heartbeat, and she could feel his needs from that single point of contact, with the way his inner walls suckled around her, wordlessly asking for more. The sheer explicit intimacy of the act combined with the encompassing feedbacks reeling through her system was almost too much for Ratio, but she steeled herself with a few deep breaths.

Never before that she thought that she would burn with the carnal desires to… Well, to fuck someone violently like a wild animal, but as she looked down at Valence, at the way the folds of his valve clutching around the cock, glistening lusciously with translucent slick, she couldn't help but want to make him writhe and _beg_ for it.

"Fuck!" She said, her voice hoarse with feelings. Valence tilted his face up to look at her, curious and innocent, totally unaware of the effects he had on her, and she just wanted to fucking absolutely _ruin_ him.

She bent down to kiss him, raking her hands all over his body, greedily claiming every place she could reach, and he arched into her, eager to give her everything. His fingers dug almost painfully into the mattress, threatening to tear the fabric apart as she started to roll her hips in small circles. She tried different movements, delighted in the way Valence's synth sang long and loud and trembling for her, translating each of her actions into needy moans of varying tone and pitch. It was maddening - she teased him relentlessly, the pace and force of her thrusts unpredictable and devious. Just as he felt like he was close, she would change the rhythm, pulling him back and holding him delicately on the edge. His voice box glitched and offsets and he couldn't even hear or know what sounds he was making anymore, lost in the delicious sensations of the cock dragging and rubbing against his sensors. It was just a constant stream of exhilarating pleasure without ever being enough, taunting him with the promise of the impending climax and Valence wanted wanted _wanted-_

"Hold him!" Ratio said as she noticed Valence's hands tried to reach down to touch his cock, to bring himself to finish. Criticality acted instantly, grabbing his wrists and bent them behind his back. He whined, honest to God whined at being denied, desperate to twist away, but to no avail. He wanted--He needed--

"You are clenching so tight around me right now," Ratio murmured, cheeks flushed, eyes gleaming, "Will you beg me for it, Valence? Will you beg more prettily than you begged Crit, hm?"

"Was that a challenge?" Criticality asked, so sharp and clear, and as delirious as he was,  Valence still shuddered.

Oh no.

"Obviously." Ratio said with a smirk.

_Oh no._

Then Valence _heard_ it, sharp and unmistakable, the sound of Criticality opening his latches and releasing his connectors. The soft click of them clasped onto Valence's spinal cord was the thunder that announced his doom.

He was _so_ fucked.

For a second, he was simply floating, suspended inside his own body and mind. He could feel Criticality's consciousness spread out inside of him, prodding, changing the order of his protocols and then-

Ratio moved, just a minute grinding of her hips, but it was enough to make him scream, a powerful tremor rocked his whole body. Surprised, she stopped entirely.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern. Valence chirped shakily. "What have you done?" She directed it towards Criticality this time, but he didn't answer.

"Valence, are you conscious? Should we stop?" She asked, her gut twisted with worries for him. She waited until Valence stopped trembling, before she gingerly pulled out, only to meet with resistance. His valve tightened up, clinging tightly onto the smooth lines of the cock, so she stopped moving.

"Valence?" She murmured, petting his face. "Valence, are you with us?"

Valence blinked, but everything was blurry. His head felt hazy, intoxicated, his processors overclocked and heavy, stagnant with inputs and the weight of Criticality's consciousness. His core pulsed in rapid, short bursts, barely providing enough energy for him to function. There was a foreign, insistent, voracious emptiness clawing at his insides, greedy for more, demanding to be satisfied. He couldn't process anything but the feeling of Ratio inside of him, his world boiled down and grounded by that single point of contact. He ground his hips down, fucking himself on the proesthetic cock, and pleasure instantly imploded with the intensity of a crashing earthquake through his circuits, the aftermath of it an aching rumble buzzing down to every nook and cranny of his body. He hummed, lolling his head back on Criticality's shoulder, arching his back, drunk and delirious and craving for more. It felt like something wiggling inside of his voice box before Valence found that his synth was recalibrated, his voice clear.

"Please, ah-ohh, please…" Valence let out a sound halfway between a trembling moan and a raspy sigh. "Give it to me… I- _ah-_ need- n-eed…"

"Are you high?" Ratio asked, holding his face, and he nuzzled into her hand like a sleepy kitten. "Wow, you are high."

Criticality must have inserted whatever programs that made him get high into Valence, but instead of violence, Valence got high on sex. Ratio wasn't sure if she should slap Criticality or praise him.

"You want to continue?" Valence nodded obediently. He probably couldn't think of anything else at this point.

Ratio leveled her breathing, and gently, so gently she moved, knowing that Valence was too easily overwhelmed, hypersensitive at the moment. Valence gasped and moaned in bliss, so she backed off and pressed in again, forming a deliberate rhythm.

Valence's reactions were stunning - moaning and babbling incoherently, mindlessly with every little shift of her cock, begging for more more _more,_ completely unbridled by his usual shyness. It was absolutely breathtaking as she watched him fall apart, feeling herself getting closer with every needy moan, every broken whine, every high-pitched chirp from Valence, feeling him tightening around the cock again and again - hot, tight, soft and perfect.

Valence was…

He was lost. Every smallest movement of Ratio inside of him setting off an eruption - raw, glorious pleasure quaked through him, again and again, every part of him thrumming and crackling with exhilarating euphoria that persisted second after endless second, like a never-ending tide - pulling him in, dragging him under, seeping into his every circuit and wire and sensory node until he was breaking apart at the seams. If he could cry, he would be weeping at how good it felt. The world around him disappeared and time lost it meaning. It was all a steady, buzzing, pleasant numbing hum of ecstasy.

His orgasm caught him off guard - without any forewarning, white pleasure ignited throughout his entire being, blooming out like ink under water, cradling him in its embrace and it didn't at all feel like an end, simply a start. Ratio stilled inside him for a moment - the rhythmic clenching of Valence around the prosthetic cock actually was enough to push her over, and she was startled by it. While she collected herself, Valence still couldn't come down from his high - he was suspended in the middle of it, suffocated by it, waiting, floating…

Criticality then said something that was too garbled and muddled up for him to understand, or maybe it was Valence's brain that was too garbled and muddled up to understand him. Valence wasn't sure.

"... Is possible..." Ratio's voice came intermittently through his auricular sensors, "...elasticity… withstand…"

And then, Criticality moved. Valence didn’t react at first, uncaring and incapable - all thoughts slipped through his mind like water in the hazy sea of sensations that he was drifting in. Nothing else mattered but the fullness still nestling perfectly and comfortingly inside of him. Only when Criticality grabbed his hips and lifted him up that Valence noticed something was happening - the weight of the prosthetic cock shifted, causing pleasure to spark up his suffocated system like shooting stars, clearing his mind for a moment, enough for him to process the feeling of something else tracing the rim of his folds - still stuffed full with Ratio. He expected an uncomfortable burn when it pushed in, but it didn't happen, instead he stretched easily around them both. As two more of the same thing slid inside of him, he finally was able to identify them as Criticality's fingers.

"Crit?" He slurred.

 _-Do you want me to fill you up too?-_ Criticality's voice was fed directly to his brain through their connection, penetrating the fog clouding Valence's system. _-I bet you'd like that: for me to shove my cock inside of you, right next to what she had put in you. And you would be crying and squirming, but I'll make you take every inch until you are bursting and begging for relief...-_

Valence sobbed and twitched. The idea should have frightened him, but it sounded utterly, devilishly tantalizing, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be thoroughly ravished, stuffed full to the brim, stretched to the limit around both Ratio and Criticality and he-

Criticality laughed - it pierced through Valence's consciousness and body, the sound shrieky, ecstatic, rancid, dreadful. Valence felt his arms wrapping around him like a spider's fangs closing around a fly, and leaning into them, with no intention to resist. Criticality withdrew his fingers, which earned him a soft whimper, but he didn't make Valence wait. In a single fluid movement he lifted Valence up and _pushed_ in alongside Ratio's shaft. It should have hurt, but nothing else registered in Valence's system but soaring, complete pleasure. Criticality held his hips firmly, dropping him slowly on both cocks, making gravity work to his advantage. Valence sobbed, arching his back, stretched wide, burning and aching, but he took it, took them both inside of him, inch by inch, so full he felt like it would eventually break him, and yet he

He

**_WANTED_ **

When they thrusted, instantly Valence felt pleasure seized him with the force of hundreds thousands millions of coiling vipers, and he welcomed it, letting it take over, pull him under and drown him in the deep hazy high. Reality disconnected. Boundless pleasure became his entire being, rupturing or crashing or ensnaring with every movement of Ratio and Criticality, filling his processors and circuits until overflowing. It felt so good, so good, so good, how could he resist? He took and took, greedy for everything that he could be given, but still craved craved more _more_ ** _more_ ** . He begged, he thought, but all the noise that escaped his voice box was but a broken, unrecognizable dissonance. Criticality understood it regardless - wired directly into Valence's system, watching the gibberish string of _mo/re)wa &ntplea?se#nee!dIII-I _ repeated over and over and over again, and let it be.

But before Valence completely disappeared in it, he was pulled back on the surface. Suddenly, the light was back and he ached with both overwhelming fullness and unfulfilled needs. His entire body was buzzing with ecstasy, valve sore and burning and he was so full, so full. They moved with an unsteady rhythm inside of him - Criticality's controlled and forceful, Ratio's trembling and cautious - every thrust setting off white hot euphoric statics bursting through his circuits, too much too full and yet not enough, not enough to appease the bottomless needs gnawing inside of him. He clenched and fucked himself down on the cocks, bucking into every thrust, lust-driven and aching with needs, but he couldn't come back, couldn't get enough, held tightly on the edge by a towering presence that he couldn't break free, helpless like a fly between a spider's fangs.

"Crit-" He cried out. He was barely coherent, and speaking felt so difficult, the words stuck and choked back inside his voice box but he fought them out. He had to. He must.  "Ahhhnn… Crit---Criiiit-"

"Yes?" His voice resounded both inside and outside of Valence, so pleased, so pleased with himself.

"I can't--Let me---" Valence sobbed, frantic and desperate, "Please, let me- let me--"

"Hmm," Criticality said, cruelly, "You'll need to try harder than that."

It was too much, too much, Valence chased the pleasure, needed and wanted but could never have enough, stuck in a constant tortuous circle continuing on and on without an end. He couldn't take it. He cried and screamed and begged until his voice box scratched and glitched and no more coherent words came out but Criticality's name, shrilling and garbled and distorted. It felt like a torturous eternity before Criticality's consciousness seized him, at last, and they both plunged into the deep end.

Valence's optical sensors failed. His voice box went offline with a final broken scream. His whole body quaked and shook as devastating sensations soared through his wires like wildfire, resonating and amplified by Criticality, spreading out inside of him in every way possible and mending them together until Valence couldn't differentiate which was him and which was Criticality anymore. His programs and protocols crashed and burned. His core overclocked and throbbed - every stuttering pump of energy spurred on bliss so intense, so deadly, twisting itself into every cell and he-

**_HE_ **

 

*****

 

Ratio's face was the first image that came into his vision as his optical feed came back online. His system was riddled with errors, but recovered enough to work, barely. It took him a while to recalibrate so that he could start feeling his body again, and only then he realized how heavy and lethargic he felt, energy depleted and his core pulsated weakly with only enough output to keep him online. Criticality did too much on him.

Criticality had receded back into the far corner, humming with energy and satisfaction, languid and sated enough for Valence to feel it all the way from the bed.

"Valence?" Ratio asked hesitantly, squeezing his hand. He beeped, feeling too drowsy to move even an inch.

"Rest. You need time to recharge." She said, then turned to Criticality. "And you, asshole, need to be punished." Criticality let out a faintly scratched, ambient noise that meant anything but sorry. It sounded more like a pleased purr.

Criticality was banned from partaking in any of their tests for the whole month, and Valence found out that Ratio had took his cock away too, but as punishment went, Valence doubted its effects. Criticality probably was just entertaining her for some reasons. Ratio insisted that Criticality needed to be taught bedroom manners and limits, though, so he just let her do as she wanted. For a week Criticality was sated enough that he didn't bother them at all - no randomly creeping on them, no cruel provocation, no outburst of violence - and Valence seriously considered if the trade-off was worth this… less troublesome Crit.

He regretted it immediately the day Criticality was released from his ban.

**Author's Note:**

> If you understand the references, know that I have terrible sense of humor and I'm not sorry.


End file.
